Drivers of various vehecles and expecially long trucks have a long standing problem of eliminating the blind area to the driver on the side of the vehicle, as an automobile or truck opposite to the driver and behind his view straight out the window of the cab on the vehicle opposite side. Many different mirrors have been assembled but none are entirely successful in providing an efficient, inexpensive, simple mirror combination that covers the entire blind area on the opposite side of a vehicle.
Known prior art includes a pivotal mirror geared to a steering shaft for being maintained on a fixed point when turning, but fails to provide continuous coverage of the entire area with one glance. Likewise, road scum and ice can freeze the gears in this pivotal geared mirror, thus making it inoperable.
Another prior art combination comprises a convex mirror with its flat rear surface adhesively attached to the bottom surface of a flat mirror. A critical part of the blind area not covered is illustrated in FIG. 1B which is very critical to a truck driver stopped on the side road angled to an arterial highway coming in from the opposite side and in the blind area therein as illustrated in FIG. 1C.